Make a Move
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: Near has just been appointed the title of L and lies in wait for Kira to make a mistake. Light feels like he has won, but gets a sense that there may be another detective assigned to the case and lies in wait for him to make himself known. Song fic.


Make a Move

_**The song Make a Move is soul property of Icon for Hire. Please check them out on Youtube if you liked the song. Death Note belongs to Viz Media, Tsugumi Obata, and Takeshi Obah. I do not own Near or Light. Spoiler alert for episode 25. Also, L's real name is given here.**_

Near sat in his room mulling over things. Kira. He was going to catch Kira. L. He was going to pick up where L left off. Mello. He had beaten Mello.

His plan was simple, wait for Kira to do something rash or overly cocky. He'd pick it up from there, but now he lie in wait like a tiger waiting to spring.

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody…_

Meanwhile, Light sat in his own apartment mulling over his own plans. Finally, with L dead, his job had never been easier! Finally, he could see how mankind could react to a utopia!

_Test my reality_

_Check if there's a week spot_

_Try and make it look like it's all somehow getting better_

'_Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_

Kira. L. Kira must die. L was dead. L was… him. He hoped L was as strange as he was. If L was a normal person… No. Impossible. No one was normal, especially not in this line of work. Normality is overrated anyway! Everyone's a little crazy on the inside.

_Everyone started out a little insane_

_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_

_Some of you never learn to drop the act_

_So under that skin of yours, a heart attack_

Light was nervous. He got the feeling killing L wouldn't stop someone else from stopping him. Perhaps not that pathetic excuse for a task force, but someone better ept for the situation. God, if there _was_ another L, couldn't they just make themselves known already so he could kill them! The idea was eating him alive.

Near was worried. What if he came out of hiding too soon? What if he accidentally showed himself to someone with the eyes? He could be killed if he didn't time this perfectly.

'_Cause everybody's so scared__  
><em>_We don't wanna go there__  
><em>_We don't wanna make a move__  
><em>_We've got our own lives to lose__  
><em>_Screaming in a dark crowd, we just play our part out_

Light was playing that idiot task force for fools. They all thought he was bent on solving the case, on being the second L. What a bunch of idiots! All he had to do was act like he wasn't Kira and they wouldn't suspect a thing.

_I'll play right along like I don't know what's going on_

Once again, the concept of another L other than himself and the original came into Light's mind. When would he strike? How would he know this was the third L? Would he call himself L? No, Light was L. This person would go by something different. God, couldn't this person just strike already?

_Somebody make a move__  
><em>_Somebody make a move__  
><em>_Please somebody make a move__  
><em>_We all know, we all know what's going on_

Near's mind moved on. Who was Kira? Could the detective now acting as L be Kira? It _would _be ideal. By being the only detective on the case, he'd never be stupid enough to catch himself. But who was L II?

_And if I had the answers I'd have written them out__  
><em>_To tell you what to do and what this thing is about__  
><em>_But all I've ever learned comes second hand__  
><em>_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

Light mulled over the possibility of another L… It was almost 100%. Wow, he had been around L for so long he started to think like him. Who knew Lawlietism was contagious? He may be Kira, but a bit of L seemed to be forever inside him.

_You and I, we share the same disease__  
><em>_Cover up, compromise what we__grieve__  
><em>_I've let my own share of revivals die__  
><em>_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight__  
><em>

Near wondered when the right time would come? Would he wait too long? Or would he strike too early? He mentally weighed the possibilities. If he struck to early, he'd be forced to reveal his identity and killed. If he waited too long, he'd survive, but Kira would be on top. Time and the element of surprise would be on his side and he'd wait for Kira to make the first move.

_Somebody make a move__  
><em>_Somebody make a move__  
><em>_Please somebody make a move__  
><em>_We all know, we all know what's going on_

Light lay in wait for another L to make himself known. Near lay in wait for Light to slip up. The pressure was on.

_Pointing__the trigger, the problems still linger__  
><em>_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger__  
><em>_Running with fire, I live like a liar__  
><em>_Please somebody make a move_


End file.
